


Golden- h.Potter

by abrazgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angst, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Harry Potter Rewrite, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Severus Snape Bashing, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), it's slight but it's there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrazgirl/pseuds/abrazgirl
Summary: you're so golden༑ ࿐ྂ。The story of how Amelia Johnson and Harry Potter fell in lovehp x ofcpoa-dh
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Golden- h.Potter

Amelia Johnson was really one of a type. Her friends liked to say that about her.

While for some people she could come off as rude, her friends knew it was just how she was— honest, she always spoke her mind, always stood up for herself and her friends. Her quick wit and sarcastic personality helped whenever she got into arguments which was more often than she admitted.

She was starting her 3rd year as a Gryffindor, her talent for trouble made it easy to be friends with Harry Ron and Hermione, she loved them to death, but God they needed to catch a break. She hoped they would have a normal year.

But of course that wouldn’t happen.

She clutched her phone as she waited for Hermione to answer her, there were tears running down her face, her hair was a proper mess and she was trying not to make a sound.

_“Hello?”_ came the voice of her best friend and she sighed in relief.

“’Mione?” she choked out. “It’s Amy, I need a huge favor.”

_“What’s wrong?”_ said Hermione, noticing the tone in her friend’s voice.

“Can I- can I stay at your house for a while?” she asked and before Hermione could even answer, she added. “I know it’s a lot to ask and if I can’t it’s okay but I can’t bear staying at my house anymore.”

_“I have to ask my parents, but they’ll probably say yes. Just don’t hang up, I’ll be right back.”_

Staring at the wall as she waited for Hermione, a small picture frame caught her eyes, it was she, her mother and her father, looking happy as a family. More tears rolled down her face as she stared at it.

_“Hey Amy?”_ Hermione’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah?”

_“They said you can come, we’re making dinner so if you come quick you can eat it.”_

She felt relief wash through her immediately and she made a mental note to buy the Grangers a big fucking gift for Christmas.

She packed her bags, got some cash and headed for Hermione’s house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chapter, I know, but this is only the prologue. Next chapters will be longer I promise


End file.
